The Stranger and the Liberator
by HylianMilk
Summary: N and a stranger have a Pokemon battle, as well as a philosophical one.


White lights, streaming from the end of the cave, blinding him. He lowered his hat's brim over his face. His partner sat, perched on his shoulders, and shielded his eyes with his hands. Sweat pouring down his face, the trainer approached the end of the cave. A silhouette seemed to appear, with an almost royal ego radiating off of him. His white teeth flared. The trainer ignored the silhouette, continuing his stroll at his own leisure. "You're a Pokemon trainer?" said the silhouette. His voice...soft like a snake...and sharp as a sword. The trainer nodded in response. "I made a promise I would liberate all Pokemon, let us face each other in battle." continued the silhouette, over emphasizing of the word _liberate._

The trainer looked at his trusted companion, who nodded in approval for the battle. "Three on three?" queried the silhouette as he walked to meet the trainer. The trainer nodded in reply. The silhouette was no longer a silhouette anymore. He was a teen, around the same age as him. Maybe a bit younger. He wore a baseball cap with a ponytail, and a collared shirt with jeans.

He produced a ball a bit bigger than the palm of his hand, with the top of it blazing red and the bottom neutral as white. The ponytailed boy threw the ball, almost elegantly, and energy released, as the energy materialized into what appeared the look like two metal gears with eyes.

In what appeared to be instantly, with deadly speed and delicate timing, the trainer brushed back his raincoat revealing a belt of the Poke balls. He picked one, tapping the button and tossing it. The ball released a jet black, fox-like, animal.

"Let us go then, you and I." spoke the trainer as he pointed towards the other Pokemon, Klink. His own Pokemon's ears glowed brilliantly and his eyes became consumed with redness to the point of his pupils disappearing. Completely confusing Klink. As Klink tried to become aware of it's surroundings, the trainer's Pokemon, Umbreon, stopped moving as it began glowing more. Following the trainer's order to use "Curse."

The ponytailed trainer attempted to recall his precious Klink, but Umbreon's eyes flared once again, preventing the beam of his Poke ball to reach Klink. Frustrated, as Klink began hurting itself, he ordered it to strike Umbreon. Instead it ran into a wall. The Umbreon instantly vanished in an aura of dark energy and struck the Klink, putting a dent in its steel body. After the strike, Klink fell to the ground. The two trainers recalled their Pokemon.

It was a contest of speed between two trainers, to see whom could throw their Poke balls faster. The Umbreon trainer clearly outclassed the ponytailed one, his hands moving with utmost delicacy and swiftness. Out emerged a green, gecko-like Pokemon, Grovyle. The ponytailed trainer's Pokeball released a purple cat, Liepard.

Like trainer, like Pokemon. Grovyle and Liepard also competed to see whom was the faster foe. Liepard's claws grew, flashing in a bright white. Grovyle's blades on his elbows did the same. Liepard's claw slashed downwards as Grovyle's leaf blade flew upwards in defense. Gravity was Liepard's advantage as Grovyle fell to the ground, giving Liepard the perfect opportunity to pounce. As it did, it was met with a kick to the face. As the Liepard flew skywards, Grovyle darted towards it. The leaf blade slashed straight inwards to the Liepard's exposed heart, and the white blade turned red.

The ponytailed boy screamed with horror as his Liepard fell to the ground...dead. The trainer walked up, returning his Grovyle, and kicked Liepard's corpse to the side of the cave. "Won't get in the way." spoke the trainer. "You...you...you BASTARD! You _killed_ him!" the ponytailed trainer screeched, he shifted his hat over his eyes, attempting to regain his cool composure. The trainer stared indifferently.

He looked at his Riolu, still loyally perched on his shoulders, and his Riolu dashed on the bloodied battlefield of the cave. The ponytailed trainer threw another ball, releasing a black and red fox Pokemon. "Zorua..._avenge_ our friend!" The fox Pokemon nodded and charged at the Anubis-looking Pokemon. Riolu dodged and Zorua pursued him. To counter, Riolu threw it's palm to the face of Zorua, which it leaped over and clawed Riolu in the face. Blood pouring, blinding Riolu's eye. The fighting type Pokemon swiped his legs under Zorua's. The two became entwined in combat, both trainers placed complete trust in their own respective Pokemon's actions.

"You speak of liberation?" asked the trainer. "Yes...those who abuse Pokemon don't deserve to be in the presence of such beings. Humans are the cause of Pokemon's imperfections." spoke the Zorua trainer. More to himself than the Riolu trainer. "How will you stop people from simply re catching Pokemon?" continues the Riolu trainer. "I will create another world...as the hero of the Unova region...where Pokemon will go to live...and be free." he answered, lust gleaming in his eyes.

They looked back at their Pokemon. Both of them bloodied, with Zorua on the ground, wheezing, and Riolu standing. The ponytailed boy was confused. Hadn't he believed in his friends? How could the world choose _him _to win? One who captures and kills Pokemon? He mused over this as the trainer walked towards the exit of the cave. As he passed, he spoke, without facing him, "You speak of liberation, yet how can one truly be free without choosing whether or not one wants to be free?" He looked towards Liepard's corpse. "This is why death is the only true liberation." The trainer left the cave.


End file.
